


and he feels warm

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Matsuakateruten [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Terushima Yuuji-centric, Wingfic, Yuuji wearing Issei's hoodie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Yuuji misses Issei, who's away on a trip with the national team. He's not used to sleeping alone, even as the bed is only built for one. He takes to sleeping on the couch, but one night he can't sleep, and sits on the porch for hours into the night, where Satori comes out to comfort him.Excerpt:Satori’s arms and wings wrap around him, making a warm cocoon around them.Satori rests his chin on top of Yuuji’s head, and Yuuji can feel his voice in his chest and throat when Satori asks, “Are you doing okay?”Yuuji shifts in Satori’s arms, pulling his legs up so he’s sidewise in his lap, his head resting against Satori’s heart, his wings pulled slightly around him. He feels grounded by Satori’s arm under their base, where wing joints meld into his skin.“I miss him,” he whispers, safe in their shelter away from the world.





	and he feels warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts), [PiningTsukkiEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/gifts), [CorruptedAster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedAster/gifts), [idontevenlogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenlogic/gifts), [nightshade002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/gifts).

> HI SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR LIKE 3 MONTHS I'M WORKING ON A BUNCH OF THINGS BLS ACCEPT THIS

Yuuji picks at the hem of Issei’s hoodie, pulling his knees up to his chest as he stares blankly into the night from the front porch. It’s a very high quality sweatshirt, fleece on the inside and made of a thick fabric that traps heat but is still slightly stretchy. 

It- as most of Issei’s clothes tend to do- swamps Yuuji’s form. It’s big enough on him that he can tuck his wings mostly into it without a worry of the hoodie stretching out too much.

Plus… It smells like Issei. And Yuuji misses him.

He’s been gone for almost four days now, and now that it’s the weekend his absence is even more prominent.

There’s a gap in conversation where his deep, drawling voice would fit. There’s an empty spot on the couch- well, not that they all fit on the couch. But if anyone thinks that Yuuji’s going to be in any position with his partners on that couch that  _ isn’t _ laying across their laps, they’d be wrong (Usually Issei’s in the center, with Keiji under one arm and Satori on his other shoulder, gently running his fingers through Yuuji’s feathers). Satori’s the only one directing them in the kitchen now, and even though at least 30% of Issei’s directions were jokingly contradicting Satori’s (who’s more serious in the kitchen than anywhere else), it’s an obvious absence. 

The biggest difference, though, is the empty spot next to Yuuji when they sleep. The beds they have are barely big enough for one person at a time, much less a tall person, but they managed to fit two of them in either bed. 

They all established a few nights after they first moved in together that Keiji sleeps best with Satori, and Issei and Yuuji just fit together well. There was a long talk about how it didn’t affect feelings for each other if they slept separately, and a lot of talking through Keiji’s guilt. And Yuuji is honestly fine- happy, really- about the arrangement, because it means that Keiji has fewer night terrors, and everyone is comfortable night after night. 

But what it means when one of them is gone is that someone sleeps alone.

It hadn’t even been something that crossed Yuuji’s mind until the night they got back from dropping Issei at the airport for his trip with the national team and Yuuji said his goodnights to Keiji and Satori. 

He had walked into the room he shares with Issei after getting ready for bed and felt his heart sink to his feet as he realized he’d be sleeping alone for the first time in years. The bed didn’t seem as small when it’s just him, the shortest of them all. It seemed so much colder too, and it certainly didn’t help that Yuuji runs the coldest of them all as well.

Yuuji doesn’t want to bother Keiji and Satori when there’s no way they’d all fit on one bed, and it would mean one of  _ them _ would sleep alone, and Keiji’s night terrors would inevitably rear their ugly head. 

He’d taken to waiting a couple of hours into the night before migrating to the couch, with a vibrating alarm set for early enough in the morning he could move back to the empty bedroom without raising suspicion.

Tonight, he just can’t sleep. Even with the couch covered in pillows and blankets and a warm rice pillow, the hole in his heart has grown too big, eating up his feelings and his happiness like a decay. 

The lack of sleep is also getting to him, and he knows that despite his best efforts Keiji and Satori are worried. It’s the last thing he wants.

Yuuji sighs into the night air, his breath condensing into a little cloud that spreads forwards slowly before dispersing. Just as slow as time seems to be moving. 

He doesn’t react to the sound of the door opening behind him, just rests his chin on his knees.

“Hey,” Satori whispers, voice gentle and soft but still oh so loud in the silence, “You want some company?”

Yuuji shrugs, still staring silently forward. He has no energy to fake happiness right now.

“Stand up,” Satori says, gently pulling Yuuji’s arms from around his legs.

Yuuji complies, and Satori sits on the chair where he was, and pulls Yuuji to sit in the spot made by his folded legs.

Yuuji relaxes almost instantly against his partner’s chest as Satori’s arms and wings wrap around him, making a warm cocoon around them. 

Satori rests his chin on top of Yuuji’s head, and Yuuji can feel his voice in his chest and throat when Satori asks, “Are you doing okay?”

Yuuji shifts in Satori’s arms, pulling his legs up so he’s sidewise in his lap, his head resting against Satori’s heart, his wings pulled slightly around him. He feels grounded by Satori’s arm under their base, where wing joints meld into his skin.

“I miss him,” he whispers, safe in their shelter away from the world.

“I do too,” Satori admits easily, “Every day. It’s like before we met you both in college, back when we were separated by high school and living with our parents and dancing on the edge of dating.”

“How did you deal with it?” Yuuji asks, hearing Satori’s heart quicken beneath him.

“Every day is a day closer to when we meet again,” Satori says, his arms tightening around Yuuji, “and that’s never changed. And besides,” he says, and Yuuji can feel his smile pressed against the crown of his head, “I have you and Keiji now. And you both mean just as much to me.”

Yuuji feels happiness warm his soul.

“Guys?” Keiji’s voice is quiet and concerned, rough with sleep, “what’re you doing out here? It’s nearly three in the morning.”

Yuuji feels Satori’s head turn to Keiji, “We’re having a moment, Keiji-kun~ Wanna join?”

“Only if it’s continued inside.”

They end up pulling out the futon, laying it in front of the couch so that the three of them can cram together under blankets, surrounded by pillows, sharing random thoughts and dreams, dozing off surrounded by people they love and reassured that their partner is closer to coming back to them, one day at a time.

And Yuuji is warm.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT EVEN LIKE AN "Ahh" WOULD MAKE MY DAY <3 THANKS FOR READING!!!!


End file.
